Kimiko Suna Mash up Book 1
by DoujinshiLover
Summary: Read the manga of the story here: /
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this isn't exactly how I planned to start my story but lets just start with the introductions shall we? My name is Kimiko Nanomei and I live in the hidden sand village also known as Sunagakure. I live in the hospital, more on that later but anyway, I guess I'm starting not quit from the beginning but from the sad semi beginning. Let's just call it that.

So I was sitting in my room crying while sewing Gaara's childhood bear. The bear he carried around when he was six years old. How I got it, well I will tell you that now.

Just an hour ago, I came into Gaara's office to ask him something. I've forgotten that something but I'm sure it was important. I may lack common sense but I think I know not to disturb the kazekage for stupid reasons. But things quickly went downhill when Temari and Gaara started shouting at me, getting me nervous for reasons I didn't understand.

"Why won't you just go back to Kumogakure?! I'll say this as nicely as possible, your annoying, childish and immature. Your always bugging us and getting in our way! Go and do something else for once!" Gaara shouted at me, his eyes closed and his pen hovering above the paper he had to sign.  
I know, don't be too shocked. I know Gaara seems like a robot cyborg with no personality (and no eyebrows). Well to me, he's a robot with no emotion, I can call Gaara whatever and it won't change anything. Words don't hurt him.

"Kimiko please! Just leave us alone we're busy! You're a genin level kunoichi that should be training to achieve chunin level! But you would rather waist your time stalking the kazekage and asking stupid questions! Were busy okay!"

That was Temari, it's kind of a strange that she seems nicer than her baby brother. Okay maybe she's right in some of what she said but I don't stalk anybody. I think I have better things to do then that.  
"But I just..."

That's me trying to speak but I was cut off by Gaara again.

"Kimiko leave now! We don't care about what you have to say! Go and train like a proper Kunoichi! Now I'll say it again, Get out!"  
That was the last straw, if I left the room then and there, I would of carried the heavy weight of not acting out to defend myself forever. You see I'm not the forgiving type, you'll be surprised at how long I can hold grudges. So long it makes me stupid almost. I didn't know how to act out properly so I stood there for a few seconds shivering. No I'm not cold I was doing my weird twitches that relax me.

Finally when a tear made it's way to my cheek, something terrible slipped my lips.

"Fuck you".

And to top off the horrible words, I did a horrible act, I swept everything off of Gaara's desk, all those hours worth of papers he was signing just went down the drain. And without another word, I grabbed his childhood teddy bear and narrowly missed a makeup and hat-free Kankuro as I fled out the door.

That's why I was sewing Gaara's bear in the first place, because I snatched it from his office and I thought it could do with some retouching since it was so old. I fell asleep after that and the levels of sleep must have been very deep because my own subconscious was talking to me.  
Oh and did I mention that I have high functioning autism?

"Why? Why does the kazekage treat me so badly? Why does Temari help him with his unfairness! Is it because...I'm Well...autistic? Maybe we're not supposed to be shinobi because we have trouble with our understanding and communication which could jeopardize a mission or...hey wait...I can hear someone calling me...Temari?"

That was my subconscious mind speaking. I don't agree with some of what it said though. I personally think my autism is nothing, I am as normal as anyone else with or without it. But the levels of sleep were very deep because I heard Temari's echoing voice.

"…...ko...miko...imiko...Kimiko wake up!"

Temari shook me gently and I opened my eyes to her and Gaara looking down at me. Temari's face looked quit sad and Gaara's face looked like...well it just looked like Gaara. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's five am in the morning. The suns going to rise soon." Gaara said informing me.

FIVE IN THE BLOODY MORNING?! WHAT EXCUSE DO THESE MORONS HAVE FOR WAKING ME AT THIS HOUR?!

"Kimiko listen! Where both sorry for the way we treated you yesterday" Temari said, her face still kind of sad looking. Gaara just turned his head to the side and said "I deserved to have my stuff knocked off my desk. Sorry." I swear his voice becomes more and more robotic each time I hear him. No emotion at all.

"You woke me up just to tell me that!" I said with a pissed off look on my face. And I'm so glad I said that. As I said just now. WHAT EXCUSE DO THESE MORONS HAVE FOR WAKING ME AT THIS HOUR?!

"No! We have selected you on a C-rank mission! After what happened yesterday we figured you needed some time from the village." Temari said with her hands in the air as if I was about to punch her. I pulled the blankets off of me and placed both feet on the cold tile floor.

"Okay but what is this C-rank mission?" I asked with a yawn.

"Get dressed and come to my office. I will explain everything there." Gaara said looking at me over his shoulder as he turned to leave. As soon as he and his sister were gone, I sat there on my bed for a few minutes, just trying to wake up properly. I then began to get dressed. I pulled on my gloves, and my calf-less stockings and fastened my forehead protector.

The distance between Sunagakure's hospital and the Kazekages office which is in the center of the village hasn't got that much of a different. It's only a few blocks, and there you go. I burst into Gaara's office before rubbing my eye and yawning again.

"Kimiko! Here already? You got here quick!" Temari said seeming astonished.

"Well duh! I was too pissed off the stay in bed after how you woke me up for a stupid mission!" I said pouting my lips and filling my cheeks with air. I hate being woken up from sleeping, the mornings don't agree with me, especially the early mornings before the sun has even risen.

"Alright about the mission. The leader of the hidden waterfall has gone on a tour and now he has decided to return to his village. However, he has something sacred that his village holds dear. It's your job and ensure a safe journey for him."

"Yes sir!" I said saluting Gaara before leaving his office and jumping off into the rising sun. Sunagakure was such a pretty village and I'm so happy that sunrises are just as beautiful as sunsets which are my rock.

I landed perfectly on one knee. "Hi. I'm looking for the hidden waterfalls leader." I said. "Yeah that's me and who are you?"

The hidden waterfalls leader was a young teenage boy like Gaara or maybe older. What's wrong with society if kids are running villages? "This is Kimiko, the kunoichi we have assigned to protect you." Baki said backing up the young ninja.

"No way! I expected a big muscled fellow to be my bodyguard! She's too cute and cute people are normally weak!" The boy said complaining to Baki. His comment pissed me off. I know being called cute is a compliment but hes judging me on my appearance and that's an insult.

"I assure you that your in good hands. Please don't be put off by Kimiko's weak appearance."

Why thank you Baki, what a wonderful thing to say about somebody.

"Well she better be because if not then..." The boy was going to complain again but fortunately, I cut him off.

"Oh shut up and let's go!" I said dragging him from the collar into the morning desert. I let go of his collar when he starting shouting jibber jabber and wouldn't shut up but I didn't hear what he was saying. I was too moved by the morning sun as it slowly climbed away from the horizon.

A few hours later, Me and the boy who's name is Shibuki were walking through the forest side by side quietly, until I decided to break the silence. So...what's this treasure that needs protecting so badly?" I asked, Shibuki walked quietly with his eyes closed, I actually thought he wouldn't say anything but he did open his mouth to answer my question sooner than expected.

"There's a giant tree that protects our village. Every century is produces water that can boost you're chakra levels." He explained still with his eyes closed.

"Yep, now I know that Gaara's trying to get rid of me. Sending me to another village just to protect some H2o." I said hunching my back forward.

"Listen here women! This isn't just ordinary water, it increases the users chakra by ten-fold for a short period of time in exchange of shortening your life span!" Shibuki shouted waving a fist around.

Did he just call me women? Since when was a 13 year old girl considered to be a women? But hey what can you expect from teenage boys, some of them are truly brainless.

"Wow what a rip off and to think people would actually waste their time targeting some ground water when you can just train to get your chakra levels up." I said, still hunching forward. I was annoyed that all the C-rank missions, the hardest mission a genin level shinobi can get were never really that serious.

Shibuki sighed.

"Well I guess this attitude of yours shows that the five great countries don't care which is good" he said with his eyes closed. I strengthened up and rolled my shoulders. "Anyway we're wasting time here, the hidden waterfall is just up ahead." Shibuki some pointing straight forward.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me in the hidden waterfall, there was a beautiful but lonely girl who would determine the rest of my future. She sat high up on the branch of a tree over the village while a tear rolled down her cheek though her face seemed emotionless.

To enter the hidden waterfall, we had to enter through an underwater passage. The village was beautiful. The houses were little but cute wooden cottages side by side with nature.

"Wow what a cute little village!" I screeched with my head pocking out the top of the water. "Just be glad I let you into my village." Shibuki muttered but loud enough for me to hear. I ignored him anyhow.

"Hey it's our leader he's returned at last!"

"Let's celebrate our masters return"!

Me and shibuki looked in the direction the shouting was coming from. There were a few men on the shore cheering and waving. They sure loved there beloved leader. Maybe Shibuki was better then I thought he was. But his village sure loved him, they held a celebration and a little festival, he must have been gone for a while. It was lunch time and they were serving free food. I picked up some noodles in a transparent plastic box and ate some.

It's about time I had something to eat. Gaara and Temari just woke me up very very early and were like "we're sorry now get your ass out of this village without breakfast". Well that's how I kind of saw it. Either way, this transparent box of noodles was my break-lunch.

As I tasted the delicious fried noodled on my chopsticks, I wondered why Sunagakure didn't do a little festival like this when Gaara came back to life after being revived by Lady Chiyo...

Flash...

Something light green...

There it was again...

In the corner of my eye...

Flash...

I turned around and looked up, it was so high up into the massive tree that protects the hidden waterfall also known as Takigakure for short, but there she was, a girl, the girl that unknown to me at the time would be apart of most of my future. I couldn't see her properly in detail because she was sitting so high up on a branch in a tree.

I grabbed another box of noodles and jumped up the tree to join her. She was quite young looking, with short mint green spiky hair and large orange pupiless eyes exactly like mine all most. She had beautiful tanned skin and a cute rounded face. To sum everything up, she was beautiful.

"Hey! Why are you avoiding the celebration?" I yelled as I jumped down next to her. She looked startled.

"Here, don't want to miss out on free food." I said handing her a box of noodles "Urm thanks..." she blushed and barely looked at me, or she did but I didn't notice.

"Delicious huh?" I asked while putting on one of my goofy smiles. She simply nodded, I think I'm scaring her. I've always had trouble reading people's emotions and facial expressions. You can frown at me and I will automatically think your angry when actually you could be stressed or nervous or even sad. As I said, I have trouble reading facial expressions.

"My names Kimiko, Kimiko Nanomei" I said smiling.

"Fu...of the hidden waterfall." She said with a frown so I think I'm annoying her. So I decided to leave her alone, but I didn't change my smiling happy face.

"Okay I've got to go now, see you Fu." I said getting up and I braced myself to for the jump. "Bye" Fu said, she seemed more happy to know I was leaving so I jumped away with a whoosh!

Later that day...

I explored the hidden waterfall village and I think I've fallen in love with this place. Takigakure was truly something, a sight to behold. I wanted to stay there on vacation for two weeks. I know I didn't bring any bags with me from Sunagakure but at that point in time, I really didn't care.

You can have a holiday with nothing. It's possible.

"Shibuki wait! I need to ask you something?" I said putting my hand on Shibuki's shoulder as I stopped him in his tracks.

"What is it Kimiko?" He asked back.

I made the cutest face I could and tried to look at Shibuki with puppy dog eyes. The type I do when I really want something. Though the technique rarely works since I don't make eye contact.

"Can I stay in the hidden waterfall for vacation for two weeks" I finally asked. I hope my eyes were all sparkly. A shinobi supposedly jonin level came and whispered something into Shibuki's right ear. Afterwards, shibuki answered my question.

"One week! And that's it, alright?" Shibuki told me with his hand on his hip.

"Yay!" I screamed jumping up and down with my hands in the air. I felt as if I could reach for the stars. Yes I wanted to stay for two weeks but one week was better than nothing.

Just then, Fu that mint headed lonely girl I met earlier was strolling by and the atmosphere of my surroundings suddenly changed. People started pointing and whispering about Fu and she looked more emotionless like Gaara.

"Crap it's Fu!"

"Isn't that the freak?"

"Monster"

"Creap"

Those were the only words I heard all around me and the people suddenly looked dark and scaring looking. I was kind of surprised at how emotionally strong Fu was because if I was in her shoes, I would be in tears right away.

"Mummy is that the monster girl?" I little girl asked her mother while pointing at Fu.

Fu looked mad but you could really see the pain in her face. That was the last straw, that kids question released the monster in me and I couldn't stay silent any longer. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran to Fu, put my arms out to defend her and began shouting mercilessly at all the villagers.

"OHY! You people are nothing but bullies so the only freaks around here are you!"

That's the first thing I shouted. At first the villagers were kind of startles by my sticking up for Fu and I was glad they were.

"Why are you sticking up for this freak outsider? She's a jinchuuriki!" One of the villagers shouted back at me.

Now that didn't surprise me at all. I know Gaara's past quit well and I'm all too familiar at how Jinchuuriki get treated. Especially after I met Naruto and he told me some of his past. Jinchuuriki everywhere in every village, even people that aren't jinchuuriki get treated this way because they had some sort of illness or powerful ability.

It happens.

"She's a jinchuuriki so what! Who gives a flapping fuck! Just shut up! Keep your inhuman opinions to your selves!" Maybe I was being too harsh but harsh things seem to be the only thing that stick to humans nowadays. I fear that if I speak normally too them, then what I say will only go through one ear and out the other.

"Hey wait outsider!"

Shouted a village women from the crowd.

"You don't know anything about these Jinchuuriki they..."

I cut her off and I'm beginning to get sick of being called outsider. I have a name and it's Kimiko. "I don't know nothing?! The kazekage of the hidden sand was a jinchuuriki you stupid cow!"

Okay. Maybe that was a bit too harsh that time because I saw that I had visibly hurt the womens feelings but the truth does hurt sometimes. If you hate or dislike someone then you shouldn't waste time of breath with them. These villagers were stooping themselves to a lower level by calling Fu names and treating her differently.

I still haven't gotten it out of my system. I still wanted to give all these villagers a piece of the mind. I still wanted to shout and scream at them. Verbally batter because I know from experience that words can hurt like a fist.

Just as I was about to open my mouth and shout again two delicate hands grabbed mine.

"Kimiko?"

It was Fu, hearing her voice and feeling her warmth in both hands made all the anger in my system melt away.

"Would you like to live at mine until you leave?" She asked me. Her short mint green spiky hair floated elegantly on both sides of her face. Looking at her made everything around me blurry. There was an instant connection between us and we only met each other that day.

How strange and of course I said yes to Fu's offer to stay at her place because it wasn't like I had anywhere else to sleep for the next week. The villagers seemed to disappear away minding their own businesses leaving me to follow Fu through Takigakure back to her place.

When we got there, I stared at the beautiful little wooden cottage that rested peacefully in the trees. The sunbeams danced through the gaps in the leaves giving the overall image more life and warmth. The plants and weeds, the bushes and the tall grass were all snuggles around the cottage making it look so cosy. It was like something out of a fantasy story book.

"Kawaii."

I said in a daze. Fu's house was my dream house. I love small cosy but breathable spaces. I hate big wide open spaces and I kind of hate big houses too. I see it as nothing more then a waste of space, money and time. The bigger your house, the bigger the cleaning and the bill. I've always wanted a small little cosy house like Fu's but somewhere high up so I can watch the sunsets from my bedroom every night.

I followed Fu across the small stone path to her front door and it creaked open.

"Sorry. I never have guests so the place is a mess." Fu said embarrassingly while scratching the back of her head. I followed her into the dining room and looked round the clean tidy room. The floor was freshly wiped. The furniture was perfectly polished and there wasn't a mark or scrap of dust anywhere.

"She calls this a mess?" I muttered to myself. Fu didn't look like it but she was actually a clean freak.

"Please, have some tea." Fu said pouring me a cup out of her blue striped tea pot. She then placed the cup on her Kotatsu which she sat down at. I sat down after her on the white pillow and took a sip of the tea, it was too hot to drink right away so I waited for it to cool down.

"There's so much I want to talk to you about." Fu said placing her hands under the white cloth of the kotatsu.

"About what exactly?" I asked her.

"Kimiko. You don't care that I'm a jinchuuriki. Is it because the Kazekage was a jinchuuriki or is it because your parents raised you to respect all people despite there differences?"

Great, I truly do hate talking about my parents.

"No I don't have parents. There not dead but I don't know them."

That's all the information I wanted to give Fu. Who ever my parents are, I hate them.

"Seriously? You've never seen your parents? You don't know what they look like or even there names? Fu was shocked about that, maybe because she thought up till now that jinchuuriki are the only ones alone in the world. Maybe she doesn't know that normal people suffer from loneliness too.

This realization caused me to open up and I gave away more information then I wanted to.

"Well I remember their names." I said scratching the back of my head. "My mums name is Mithai-Nose and my dads name is Kamijo Kutsuragi."

I can't believe I actually remember their names. Seriously? I've forgotten their faces but I remember there names?  
Stupid brain!

This is what I was thinking at the time but when I snapped back to reality, I realized that the atmosphere in the room had changed. It wasn't a casual atmosphere anymore, everything seemed super serious now.

I looked at Fu's face and she looked as if she was going to shit herself. Like there was a ghost behind me or something. I looked behind me and to no surprise there was nothing. She stared at me with horror in her eyes and remained silent for several seconds. The awkward silence was beginning to make my skin crawl so I broke it.

"Fu whats wrong?"

I asked her waving a hand in front of her face. That didn't seem to snap her out of the daze she was in but what happened next did, en-fact what happened next snapped me out of something too.

SMASH!

A brick came flying through Fu's window and smashed up her tea pot causing all the tea to splatter everywhere all over her clean floor.  
"What the bloody hell?!" I yelled standing up in an enraged state. but when I looked out the window, whoever through the brick was gone.  
"It's the children so leave it Kimiko." Fu said finally seeming to be recovered from the horrified gaze she was in.

"I'll tell their parents. The villagers listen to me because they want me to leave them alone. That's one of the perks of being the village freak."  
Fu's words made me very sad on the inside but I seemed angry on the outside. Angry because I speechless when I had so much to say about what she just said. Anyway lets skip the unimportant details and move forward with the story.

I stayed in with Fu way past my assignments deadline. We did everything together, I helped her with her bills, I defended her from the villagers hatred. She often says that I'm her only light in the darkness. I don't understand what she means but it makes me happy that I make her feel special.

Before I knew it, days had gone by and I had stayed in the hidden waterfall for a week. Well it wasn't like the Kazekage wanted me back anytime soon and Shibuki didn't mind me. Maybe because I was keeping Fu from doing tricks and playing pranks. But all good things have there limits. Our reign of true happiness was about to come to a devastating end.

One day while I was out sharing a posh chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream with smooth chocolate sauce with Fu. There was a very loud banging noise. Like a bell ringing but it had a negative ring to it. It wasn't like the nice musical church bell.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"It's the alarm bell. Maybe there's an intruder coming or something." Fu said with her face half stuffed with ice cream, I was surprised she wasn't getting brain freeze. A jonin man then walked through the village calling out loud, "Emergency! Emergency!" to everyone that was around. He was then followed by another jonin who was also shouting out orders.

"All civilians to the heart of the tree! All shinobi to the river!"

Me and Fu quickly finished out ice cream then we obeyed the man who was commanding us to come to the river. Once there we all gathered round Shibuki who was our, I mean their leader.

"Everyone here?" He asked looking around.

"Lord Shibuki. They've gotten closer. They're are two of them." said a young jonin man.

"We have a visual!" Shouted a jonin women running across the river water to join us. "Their both wearing long black robes with red cloud patterns on them!"

Black robes...Red clouds...patterns...

A clear picture of that blond haired Akatsuki guy who captured Gaara appeared in my head. All the pressure overwhelmed me and my heart rapidly started beating faster. My legs suddenly felt numb so I collapsed to my knees and I couldn't stop shivering, again no I wasn't cold.

"It's them it's them!" I screamed, I was sweating like mad. Fu lowered on one knee and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. It's who?" Fu said sounding confused.

"It's the Akatsuki. They've come for the seven tails." I explained as a tiny tear fell from one of the eyes. I don't remember which one.  
Fu looked up into the distance angrily, like she was mad the Akatsuki were coming after her. Shibuki closed his eyes to pray and so did several other shinobi in the crowd. The ones that didn't pray just look lifeless and scared.

Fu stood up and looked down at me who was still sitting because my legs where numb.

"Kimiko. There's something extremely important that I need to ask you."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Kimiko Nanomei. I'm a kunoichi of the hidden sand but I was born in the hidden cloud. When I was four years old, my parents beat me. No one noticed, no one cared.

Now do you guys understand why I hate my parents?

When I was four years old, I was obsessed with sunsets which are my rock. One day, I found a picture book of the five great shinobi villages. I instantly fell in love with Sunagakure, the hidden sand village.

The pictures of how the sunsets settled over the lush orange desert was more then a desirable dream. It was a fairy tale, one I desperately needed. But all my parents would do was sit at home all day, either breathing out smoke from these white stick things, drinking strong smelling gold stuff from a brown glass bottle or touching themselves in bed naked.

I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about in the above.

They barely took me anywhere out the house, this only fueled my desire to see the sunsets more. I wanted to go the Sunagakure so badly that on day, I threw a major tantrum. I screamed over and over..

"I WANT TO GO TO THE DESERT VILLAGE!"

My parents tried beating me and locking me under the stairs to shut me up. Nothing worked. I'm surprised they didn't kill me that day because they couldn't ignore me at all. Since they didn't want me, they granted my only wish. They dumped me in the desert right outside Sunagakure before leaving me there.

These are my earliest memories. I don't remember what my parents look like, I don't even know if they're alive or not and I really don't care. I was in so much of a daze when my parents dumped me and left me forever that I wasn't bothered to say good bye. I had just turned five at the time.

Before I entered the village however, I was attacked by some bandits. How would I know what they wanted from me, an innocent five year old girl. But they did attack me, however I was saved by the red head from the hidden sand.

Not Sasori.

Gaara!

He saved me and I don't understand why and I never will understand. Back then, Gaara was a killing machine, a blood thirsty psycho and he killed those bandits sending blood all over the place with his "sand coffin". But me, he didn't touch me, he didn't even look at me. Do you think five year old girls from abusive families have the ability to turn invisible?

Just kidding.

Gaara knew I was there behind him, following him back to the hidden sand village because I overloaded him with questions which he of course he all ignored.

"Why are you carrying a giant peanut on your back? Where are your eyebrows? Why are you wearing eyeliner? Why is there a kanji on your forehead?"

After I followed Gaara through the main entrance of Sunagakure, I lost him in the crowd. The feeling of being in the hidden sand village was unreal, unearth bound, like a dream. Maybe my parents had killed me after all and I had gone to heaven, who knows.  
To start, I wondered around the hidden sand for a few...I don't know, how the hell is a five year old without a watch supposed to tell time? But I remember wondering around the village. looking at the people and the shinobi. I wondered why the men in suna wore dresses.

Now I know why but back then, I probably thought they were cross dressers or something.

After another brief wonder around the village. I began to get tired. kids especially little kids as young as five get tired easily and sometimes have naps. Well me, I'm different okay. I did want to take a nap but there was too much excitement and adrenalin for a nap. I was scared that if I went to sleep, then I would wake up and be back home again with my abusers.

So I kept awake. Guess what I wasted the last of my energy? Climbing the outside side stairs of a seven story building. I wanted to see the sunset. As I keep saying.

SUNSETS ARE MY ROCK!

I climbed underneath the thin metal gate that had a sign on it. I couldn't read but it probably said something like "stay out!"

Then up the stairs I go. "Huff! Huff! Huff!" was all the came out my mouth for the next few...again I don't know. I gripped the banisters tightly using every limb in the my body to climb those stairs. I wasn't determined to stop and fall asleep on the stairs which was what my five year old little body wanted to do.

I wasn't going to give up. Oh no, not for the sunsets. If I could marry the sunsets, believe me I would. Finally I got to the top and stopped because my legs felt like jelly.

I saw the orange light of the sunset through the rails and off into the distant. This sight gave me energy and I crawled at top speed to the rails. I stuck my legs through the bars and kicked them with happiness. I remember gazing at that view for hours and this time I can tell the time because there's no way that super long time could be minutes. I was hungry and tired but I didn't care, as long as I got to look at that view.

I was supposed to stay up there forever, but I don't ever recall until after sun down being forever. What stopped me was the anbu black ops. They jumped onto the building and crowded round me, like I was a lion that escaped from the zoo.

One of them with a cat like mask marched towards me scarily and scooped me up in his arms like a kidnapper. And they were off to the Kazekage's office. The fourth kazekage Rasa bent down on one knee to my eye level and questioned me. I don't remember his questions nor my answers but he did question me.

Afterwards he saw me as no potential threat but wanted me to go check over at the hospital. The doctors found out the I have high functioning autism, something that wasn't important at the time because the doctors found something else of greater concern.

I had two a fractured ribs, bruises and deep scratches all up my back. A black swollen red eye and scabs on my lips as well as cuts and bruises on my hands. My parents coached me to say that I had fallen down the stairs. But anyone with a braincell can tell that the injuries wouldn't make sense.

All these signs of abuse caused the doctors to want to keep me at the hospital. When the fourth Kazekage saw was informed he didn't want to send me back to where I came from because what Ii went through was child abuse on a whole new level, nothing like the hidden sand had ever seen. There were no signs of neglect because I was clean and perfectly norished. One thing I congratualte my parents on but everything else?

If I meet my parents again one day, I think I'll punch them because I'm not the forgiving type, I can hold grudged for credulously long periods of time. Try 9 years for ridiculously long. All this happened when I was five years old, I am now 13 almost 14 and I'm still mad at them. Because the doctors took pictures of my injuries when I was five and I still have the scars from the abuse now.

So I can prove them bad if I meet them again.

But even so, as far as I'm concerned, I've had a happy childhood, just the first five years which I barely remember are the bad parts. But against the odds, I think my childhood is great.

And that is all thanks to Sunagakure. All my happy memories were in the hidden sand. That's why I love this village and consider it my home.

Anyway back to the present.

Let me tell you guys, I've had a lot of people ask me all sorts of mind blowing questions. Sometimes though, I'm the one who asks the questions that seem to create an impression on others. But no one has asked me a question quit like the one Fu asked me that day.

My legs were numb, my arms were limp but that one specific question snapped me out of all of that.

"Kimiko? How would you like to be the seven tails jinchuuriki after me?" Asked Fu.

Okay. I don't know what to say about that. I've had mixed feeling about jinchuuriki all my life. The feeling is mostly curiosity. I'm a very curious person and I've longed wonder what it would be like to have a tailed beast inside of you. Is it the same as being pregnant? I'm very curious about pregnancy but jinchuuriki...

Fu's question didn't scare me at all because at some point when I was younger, I wanted to try out being a jinchuuriki because I wanted to understand Gaara, actually step into his shoes (though I don't wear shoes). I wanted to be one because back then, I was naive. I thought a tailed beast could be sealed inside then extracted from a person at anytime without the person dying. Like putting and taking food in and out of the fridge. But when the doctors explained to me what really happens, well that's when I changed my mind. Becoming a jinchuuriki is a one way trip, you can't go back. I understand that now.

Although Fu's question didn't scare me, It did leave me speechless. I sat there looking at her and then I waited for her to respond. I wasn't bothered to break the silence this time.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Fu said looking away from me while scratching the back of her head. Fu does that when she's embarrassed so I knew she regretted asking that question.

"Anyway..."

Grab!

Fu grabbed my arm and yanked me off the ground too my feet, she then dragged me with her as she unexpectedly started running.

"Our best chance of survival is to run from them. But to get far enough we need our stuff, lets go back to my house first." She said dragging me by the arm and we both ran through the village to her beautiful little cottage.

I couldn't say anything. I actually thought that going home to pack our stuff was a stupid suicidal idea. We should just bolt from the village while we have the chance. The Akatsuki are seriously powerful, if they can kick Gaara's ass then who's ass can't they kick?  
I felt that Fu was under estimating them, I watched Gaara's battle with that blond guy with the weird exploding stuff in the sky over Sunagakure. And what I saw scared me. I just wanted to leave the village as soon as possible. leg it out of here but this is Fu's life were talking about so it would only be necessary to listen to her. Besides, she may have a plan.

We high tailed it through Takigakure until Fu's house was finally in view. Her beautiful little cottage.

"Almost there!" I yelled finally finding something to say.

"Got you!" I heard a voice say, a mans voice but I didn't have time to check where the voice was coming from because the next thing I knew...

BOOM!

Fu's beautiful little cottage with the brush and plants and everything else just went up in flames. Me and Fu were thrown back by the force of the explosion. We landed on the grass outside what used to be the front garden. Me and Fu slowly got to our knees once the sonic blast zoomed past us

Fu's beautiful fairy tale cottage was now nothing but a mounting pile of fiery bricks surrounded by ash and lots of debris, nothing beautiful at all.

"Fu, I'm so sorry. Where are yo..." That's me trying to speak but I was cut off by the same mans voice I heard earlier. The same one that said got you!

"So your Fu of the hidden waterfall hmm?"

Me and Fu turned around behind us.

"So your a girl huh? We haven't ran into a female jinchuuriki since Yugito Nii." Said the blond haired boy. I didn't know his name at the time but I now know his name is Deidara.

"Shit!"

Me and Fu muttered to our selves. I know you might be thinking that we have potty mouths but actually we don't. If you failed to hide or run from someone who's trying to kill you, then what would you think? It wasn't just Deidara though, he was accompanied by this other guy behind him wearing a pumpkin mask.

"Lets get this party started with some art shall we?"

Deidara said and that disgusting mouth thing on his hand opened letting out some white mushy stuff like it puked or something. With one clench of his fist the mushy stuff became a bird. And the next thing we knew, it came flying towards us like crazy.

Fu jumped to her feet as fast as lighting and then she grabbed me up off the floor. I'm shocked she can lift me up because I've always been bigger in size then most girls, because of that, I assume I'm very heavy. But maybe I don't know myself as much as I think.  
Fu whooshed out her wings and flew up into the air quickly while carrying me, she saved me and dodged Deidara's explosion. She was very impressive.

"Yikes!" She said as the heat of the explosion smacked us both in the face.

"Fu look!" I said nodding my head upwards so she looked up too. It was raining Shuriken and Kunai but it didn't touch us at all, it all pelted the Akatsuki.

"Oww! What the?!" Screamed Deidara as a airborne Kunai cut is hand. Me and Fu just smiled.

"ATTACK! GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE! Shibuki screamed from way up into the tree that covered the hidden waterfall. Along the tree on each branch, on the branches below him and above him, shinobi of all shapes and sizes stood there attacking the Akatsuki with bow and arrows, Kunai's and Shuriken and some even with jutsu's, water and fire style mainly.

It was amazing, in all the fear and panic there was hope.

"Oh no! We're under attack Deidara! Said the pumpkin masked Akatsuki guy with his hands on his head. Like he was panicking. Maybe I was wrong, maybe all of the Akatsuki weren't S class after all. Or maybe I was right and he was acting.

"Yeah! My IQ is high enough to notice idiot!" Shouted Deidara as he jumped atop his giant bird that he just made. He then scoffed angrily at me and Fu as we flew up the tree to meet with Shibuki.

"Fu! Get out of here! We'll hold them off! Kimiko! Protect the seven tails. Can you do that?"

Shibuki asked me after he was done talking to Fu. He spoke so fast we didn't have time to think almost.

I merely knodded, I couldn't give him my 100% guarantee by saying yes. Fu was a chuunin and I was a genin so when it comes to protection, it should be the other way around.

Me and Fu then jumped away from the tree, and off we went from the village. We jumped from branch to branch quickly, hurrying with nothing on our backs. We didn't know where to go. All we needed to do was to run.

"Oh Fu..."

I thought, She had lost everything. I felt so sorry for her. An hour ago, everything was normal, Fu had her house and her village, but now. She had nothing. She lost everything with a snap of the fingers. Life can be so harsh sometimes.

All of a sudden, Me and Fu were both forced to stop suddenly as the pumpkin masked Akatsuki guy slowly raised out of a branch in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. There are so many weird jutsu's and going through walls and trees is what I'm definitely adding to the weird jutsu list.

"Not so fast ladies."

He said but his voice sounded completely different now. I was right, he was acting. His voice before was like a teenage clown, but now it was a normal mans voice with a very sinister ring to it. I have to say he would do good if he chose voice acting as his career.

Before I could think more on that matter, a violent burst of chakra came from Fu. You didn't have to be a sensory ninja to sense it. Her chakra was immense, then I realized it wasn't her chakra.

"How dare you think you have the right to do this to me!"

I realized this because the tailed beast cloak enveloped her completely. It was reddish orange chakra that was transparent and bubbly with a angry Fu inside. And then seven red transparent chakra tails grew out of the back of the cloak where Fu's tailed bone was located.

"ARRGGH! Piss off and leave us alone!"

She shouted at the top of her lungs, that next second, she lunged at the Akatsuki man causing powerful chakra to pulse in my face. It was amazing how powerful jinchuuriki really are, I want to be as powerful as that, but without being a jinchuuriki I mean. I covered my eyes with my arm to prevent dust from blowing into my eyes but I removed my arm straight away when I heard Fu say "What!?" with surprise in her voice.

When I opened my eyes, Fu's legs where sticking out of the mans torso and her body fell through him. I don't know what jutsu it was he was using but it made him the opposite from being tangible. Punching him like Fu tried to was the same as punching a ghost.

Fu fell through him and disappeared as she fell out of sight.

"Fu!" I called out.

You won't believe what happened next, as soon as Fu hit the ground, it was like the beginning of an apocalypse. A massive light orb emerged and shock waves generated from it sucking things in like a black hole. It was like an endless explosion and it was so bright, the light of day seemed dark.

I knew it was the seven tails because I know that no human has this much chakra, you'll have to be a monster to possess this much. And Fu's not a monster, that's how I knew its her tailed beasts chakra, its so powerful. It sucked me off the branch I was standing on and I hung onto it for dear life.

"Wow! Such Chakra! I better back off for now."

Said the pumpkin masked Akatsuki man as he disappeared into the trunk of a tree. The Akatsuki were retreating so I didn't think Deidara was going to catch up any time soon. Crap! I let go of the branch I was holding onto. The seven tails chakra sucked everything in. I was terrified as hell while being swerved backwards in spirals all over the place in midair. After five seconds, I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't think it would do much but to me, things are always worth a try. It's always better to do something then nothing.

So I did something that I thought would be so little and meaningless that is wouldn't work, but I did it anyway.

"Secret Technique! Kimi Go Negate!" I screamed.

My gloves and calf-less stockings were ripped to shreds in a matter of moments like someone had put them through a blender, that was caused by the force of both my and the seven tails chakra clashing at each other.

You see, this is the only jutsu I can do. Kimi Go Negate is when I use my own chakra to push all other forces of chakra back. I don't know why but you see my chakra is different. It has no chakra affinity nature and apparently everyone is supposed to have one.

More on that later.

I expected my jutsu to do nothing but thank the lord it did more then something. It stopped the seven tails completely and seemed to calm it down. I didn't know I could do that, a tiny person like me can stop a tailed beast. Wow. The tailed beasts must be really overestimated by us humans or am I getting ahead of myself?

After landing safely on my feet and catching my breath, I rose up to my feet and looked around. There was an unconscious Fu behind me on the floor.

"Fu!" I immediately called as I ran to her. I was about to shake her but something rather disturbing stopped me. There was a diamond shaped hole in Fu's torso with strange tiny writing all around it and coming out the sides around her back. The diamond shaped hole replaced her belly button completely. The opening looked like a red liquid. It wasn't blood because it was transperent like clear water, but red. It kind of looked like the chakra of the seven tails chakra cloak that enveloped Fu earlier.

"Is that...the seal?" I thought to myself as I looked down at it. Then what I did next ruined everything, I can't believe how stupid I am. Without thinking, I put my hand into the diamond hole and into the liquid. I was curious at what it was like. Then a second later...

CLENCH!

The surface of the liquid tightened around my hand trapping it inside the hole. I couldn't pull it out.

"Uh-Ah! Crap! My hands stuck!"

I said pulling at it even more but it wouldn't budge from the strange hole. The tugging woke Fu up and she climbed up into a sitting pose.

"Kimiko, what happened?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her because I was too scared of the next second Fu would look and realize my true stupidity. She looked down for only a millisecond and realized what was going on so quickly. Reality caught up with Fu real quick.

"What? What have you done?" She asked me quietly but with shock. I expected to explode and shout at me and I wouldn't blame her for doing so.

"I'm sorry. I got Curious and..." Fu cut me off.

"Curiosity killed the cat! Oh Kimiko. You have no common sense!"

She raised her voice a little bit but still she didn't shout. Ii 100% expected her to though, what idiot sticks there hand into a jinchuuriki's tailed beast seal and then gets it stuck? Looking back on all the stupid things I've ever done in my life, this here would definitely rank for first place. I am so stupid!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I half expected Fu to open her mouth and speak to me again but she looked like she was overwhelmed with shock, she went all quiet and wide eyed. I decided not to talk because I figured she needed a minute to take everything in.

(Fu POV)

"Her hand is stuck because my seven tails has got a firm grip on her chakra. Kimiko's actions are down right stupid. And autism is not an excuse for that." thought to myself

 **"This girl will be my new jinchuuriki!"**

My eyes immediately widened and I swear my iris shrank. I haven't heard Chomei's voice in ages.

"Ch...Chomei?" I thought. "What? No!"

I couldn't believe what my tailed beast was asking of me. Me and Chomei have had our fair share of conversations but this one had crossed the line, and it had barely even started. I turned around to see my tailed beast behind the bars of its cage. I was deep within my subconscious, a whelm where only jinchuuriki can go to meet there tailed beasts.

 **"Either you die helping the Akatsuki by letting them take me or you do the ultimate sacrifice and give them the slip."**

"No. No. And No! I would never betray her like that!"

I shouted mentally at my tailed beast. The seven tails was very good with comebacks, no matter what I said, it was like he had something better to say.

 **"Her chakra calms me down so much that being inside her would calm me to a point that my presence would be completely untraceable from the outside."**

I knew all too well that Kimiko's chakra was different to normal chakra. It was thicker and heavier in texture and had no affinity nature. These reason are why Kimiko lacks skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu and has poor skills in taijutsu. Many have told Kimiko to give up being a shinobi for all these reasons plus her autism.

Kimiko wants to prove them wrong however so she carried on training.

"I know where your going and I still disagree with it. Even if Kimiko never found out, it would still be betrayal!"

I wasn't about to give up the fight. I wanted to fight for Kimiko no matter what.

 **"If the Akatsuki got you then how would Kimiko feel, promising to protect you then failing? She would beat herself up about it for god knows how long. Imagine how painful it would be if Kimiko found out they killed you and got what they wanted. If you do this, you will lose the battle but win the war."**

The seven tails was right, if someone killed a member of your family but didn't find what they wanted then would you feel better that they didn't find it or worse? I personally would feel better because yes, that family members death would of been for nothing but then the killer would not be happy and complete in there mission. That to me would mean a lot.

Chomei the seven tails may be a happy-go-lucky douche bag but he was one thing, smart. He knew what he was doing and he had a plan, a plan that would work if both I and potentially Kimiko listened to him. I gave up at the realization my tailed beast was a head of me in the race.

"You will take care of Kimiko! That's an order not a request! Now i'm pretty much dead, I want you to fill in for me and be Kimiko's big brother! I said viciously Chomei while hanging my head in shame.

 **"Yes of course Fu"** The seven tails said reassuring me.

I have been quiet for five minutes now, Kimiko didn't say a word and just waited for me. I knew the silence was making Kimiko feel uneasy and scared so I broke to say my final words to this precious person. My head was hanging low and I felt too guilty to look up at Kimiko for the last time.

"Kimiko. I need you to turn around for a moment."

"Ok-ay?"

She said turning her head around because her hand was still stuck in my seal. Kimiko was out of it after she turned around because...

THUD!

I hit her in the back of her head knocking her out cold. Tears formed in my eyes as I looked down at the young unconscious girl.

"I..am so so sorry Kimiko" I said pulling out my kunai and holding it up while tears ran down my cheeks.

 **"Use the seal that Shibuki's father taught you."** Rambled on the seven tails again.

"Forgive me little sister..."

To be continued


End file.
